blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
AJ/Gallery/Season 1 (11-20)
Truckball Team-Up S1E11 AJ grabs the ball upon entry.png S1E11 AJ giving news.png S1E11 AJ boards Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze and Gabby exiting the garage.png S1E11 Blaze and Gabby enter the Monster Dome.png S1E11 Spotlight on Blaze.png S1E11 Blaze "I wanna play!".png S1E11 Blaze "I can't believe I don't get to play Truckball".png S1E11 Gabby and AJ feel sorry for Blaze.png S1E11 AJ "If you just had a few more trucks".png S1E11 Blaze "That's what I'm gonna do".png S1E11 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png S1E11 Blaze ready to find his team.png S1E11 Blaze revs up.png S1E11 Blaze and Starla high tire.png The Mystery Bandit Gasquatch! Truck Rangers S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Zeg and the Egg S1E16 Everyone watching the egg hatch.png S1E16 Egg hatches, baby truckodactyl revealed.png Runaway Rocket Cattle Drive Dragon Island Duel S1E19 AJ hops over a vine.png S1E19 AJ sees the laser bugs.png S1E19 AJ encounters laser bugs.png S1E19 We need something that laser bugs can't cut.png S1E19 AJ finds a branch.png S1E19 Will the laser bugs cut the branch.png S1E19 AJ calling the laser bugs.png S1E19 We need to try something else.png S1E19 AJ looks by a rock.png S1E19 AJ finds a steel pipe.png S1E19 Will the laser bugs cut the steel pipe.png S1E19 AJ calling the laser bugs again.png S1E19 The lasers cut anything.png S1E19 We should try something different.png S1E19 AJ investigates by a rock.png S1E19 AJ finds a mirror.png S1E19 A mirror can bounce away the laser beam.png S1E19 Mirror bounces laser beam away.png S1E19 AJ turns the mirror; laser bug gets destroyed.png S1E19 Laser bug breaks into pieces.png S1E19 Let's get past the laser bugs.png S1E19 Count the laser bugs that are left.png S1E19 First bug hit.png S1E19 Second bug hit.png S1E19 Third bug hit.png S1E19 Fourth bug hit.png S1E19 Fifth bug hit.png S1E19 Sixth bug hit.png S1E19 AJ gets the last laser bug.png S1E19 AJ "That's all of 'em".png S1E19 AJ sees the cave where Blaze is trapped.png S1E19 AJ runs toward the mountain.png S1E19 AJ running "Let's investigate".png S1E19 AJ reaches a thorn wall.png S1E19 AJ investigating.png S1E19 AJ sees a tree.png S1E19 Branches spotted.png S1E19 AJ smiles.png S1E19 AJ climbs the tree.png S1E19 AJ reaches the branches.png S1E19 Small branch breaks.png S1E19 AJ shakes his head.png S1E19 Big branch doesn't break.png S1E19 AJ crossing the big branch.png S1E19 AJ makes it over the thorns.png S1E19 AJ reaches a gap.png S1E19 AJ investigates vines.png S1E19 Small vine breaks.png S1E19 Big vine doesn't break.png S1E19 AJ found the correct vine.png S1E19 AJ swings over the gap.png S1E19 AJ reaches the cave.png Sneezing Cold S1E20 AJ "He looks better to me".png S1E20 AJ gets a call.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 AJ does a subtraction problem.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 AJ "What if we go 20?".png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 AJ activates Visor View.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E3 AJ "It wasn't as easy".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E14 AJ puts his police hat on.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 To return to the page for AJ, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries